marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 409
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Hyperstorm's fortress * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Until it was healed in this issue, Ben's face has been scarred since after he was slashed in the face by Wolverine. * Reed is shaken after being a prisoner of Hyperstorm since . * The forming love triangle between Lyja, Johnny and Ben is due to the following: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Although the real Alicia was rescued in , Ben could not rekindle the relationship due to the fact he was currently in a relationship with Sharon Ventura (which had been on going since ). Although Sharon was mutated further in and went missing after , Ben could not bring himself to renew his romance with Alicia, even when the Puppet Master tried to force it in . ** Meanwhile, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . ** What Ben is not aware of is the fact that Lyja still cares for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Ben had secretly realized that he is attracted to Lyja in . * Sue's powers tap into hyperspace as revealed in . The full extent of this revelation is never explored and quickly dropped due to the Onslaught and Heroes Reborn events. * Doom mentions that Kristoff is destined to be his replacement when he dies. This was all part of a plan to have a successor that saw partial fruition when Kristoff was imprinted with Doom's memories and personality in . * Zarrko recalls how Doom hijacked his body in and released him . Doom did so using a technique he learned from the Ovoids in . * Kristoff is angry at Zarrko for posing as Boris, his retainer. Zarrko did so to spy on the Fantastic Four for Hyperstorm from to . * Ben's aggressive behavior is due to a device that allows him to change back and forth between his human and Thing forms that the group recovered from Brazil in . This plot element is dropped when Ben later sacrifices the device to assist against Onslaught in . * Hyperstorm makes a cryptic comment that he is connected to the Fantastic Four. It is later revealed in that at least in one future Hyperstorm is the grandson of Reed and Sue. * Scott is surprised to see Reed Richards alive. The Fantastic Four presumed he died battling Doctor Doom in , when in reality he was a prisoner of Hyperstorm the whole time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}